Bran Bran and The Elder Gods of the Omniverse
by Myuugi
Summary: Thalia finds a new Half Blood, an amnesiac who somehow knows about the world of gods. But no one knows who's kid he is! On top of that Leo and Luke are back, and ancient beings, older than Gaia are returning! To add to this, Half bloods from various other mythologies are appearing! What does this all mean? You'll have to read to find out!
1. Another Amnesiac?

Dark

It was dark for so long

Then, I heard a voice

"Wake up!"

"Ugh"

"Wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see the most beautiful girl ever. She had shoulder-length short, spiky black hair, electric blue eyes, and freckles. She was wearing clothes that one could only describe as rebellious. She seemed dangerous and hostile, yet compassionate and caring.

"What's your name kid?"

"Kid? You're a kid yourself"

"Just tell me your name before I kill you"

Unfortunately, I knew that wasn't a joke, as she had a spear to my neck

"I'm Brandon" I said so calmly I surprised myself.

"Last name?"

"I don't know."

"Another amnesiac? Jeez..."

Another? How many amnesiacs could a person her age know?

"Wait, who are you?"

"Tahlia, Tahlia Grace."

It was at this time I noticed, Tahlia wasn't the only one looking at me, there was a cluster of girls, all around the same age, somewhere in there teens.

"Artemis, what do you make of this kid?"

Artemis? The Goddess?

Somehow I knew who Artemis was, a kid, she seemed about twelve.

"Hmmm... Your brother and Jackson showed up the same way, more or less..."

"So you think he's a halfblood?"

"He is, without a doubt. I dont know why, but I know he is, he's a halfblood for sure. I feel as if I know him, like he's engraved into my memory... "

"What the hell are you kid?"

"I don't know! I'm an amnesiac!"

"Oh yeah..."


	2. What the Hades is That Thing?

"I think we should take him to the camp" Tahlia said.

"Of course we have to take him to the camp!" Artemis yelled.

"P-Please calm down Lady Artemis!" A short girl of about 15 years said.

"Why are you freaking out!?" Another one asked.

"Because I..."

"Yes?"

"I dont' know..."

"What?"

"I don't know, it's like something's stressing me out."

"Kid, what are you doing to Artemis?!" Thalia yelled at me.

"What makes you think it's my fault?"

"Because you just showed up and stuff is going wrong"

"I'm a freaking amnesiac!"

"You could be lying!"

"Maybe, but-" I was cut off by a roar.

"...What the Hades is that?" Thalia asked, looking at the sky

I looked as well, somehow not alarmed like everyone else, despite the fact their leader was a god.

"An apostle..." I said, getting my information from seemingly no where.

The creature was huge, at least twenty feel tall, it had one horn and seemed to be missing the other, it's eyes were pure black, sclera and all. The beast was like a minotaur with a lions face. The worst part was that it muscular to a point that it looked deformed.

At this point the girls were already firing their arrows at it, throwing spears and attacking it with weapons of all kinds.

None of it worked, as soon as an arrow went it, it popped out and the wound closed, same with the spears and every other weapon they used.

"Artemis, weapons don't work, what should we do?"

"I-I-"

It picked up Thalia.

"Put her down" Artemis cried out, and jumped into the air, attacking the apostle.

No luck, it swept its arm at her and Artemis fell

I can't let her die, she's hostile, but she's a person, I just cant.

I jumped, not knowing how high up I could. I achieved a good fifty feet, just enough to punch the apostle in it's face.

Which did absolutely nothing.

A kick.

Nothing.

I had already fell by this point, so I did the smart thing and jumped again.

It's apparent that his muscle is built up, how about it's eyes? They can't be built up.

I jumped again, grabbed his horn and flung myself on it's head.

It roared. So I gouged my fingers into it's left eye.

Success~

It dropped Thalia...And smacked me in the face.

I blacked out...

Man I hate sleep...


	3. Welcome to Camp Halfblood?

"Hey, I think he's waking up!" I heard the voice of a young boy, probably in his teens.

"We could ask Clovis." A slightly older voice said.

"Percy, why the Hades would we need to ask Clovis when we could just see if he wakes up?" Someone said, a girl this time.

"Well..."

"Well?"

"...Point taken..."

I decide to open my eyes

I was in a hospital...Kinda, it had weapons, as if they were trying to always be ready for battle. But anyway, I saw Thalia and gods knows how many other girls in body casts among things.

"We, survived?"

"Ya. Someone someone called Percy" I heard Thalia say, clearly using all of her strength.

"Who are these people. where-"

A blonde girl spoke.

"My name is Annabeth, welcome to Camp Halfblood!"


	4. Nico Di Angelo

"It killed half of us! I shouldn't been stronger!" Thalia literally cried.

Annabeth was about to say something, but stopped before anything came out of her mouth.

"Can you people please explain what's going on?"

"You're a demigod."

"And the monster?"

"Which took me about an hour to kill..." Percy said

"Wait, where's the other voice that I was hearing earlier?"

"Down here." I heard a voice, I looked down to see a short boy with dark circles under his eyes...

No he wasn't short, I was just too tall. Like 6'5 tall

"Nico Di Angelo, nice to meet you." He said. He looked strange, not disabled strange, but socially awkward strange, as if he had gone years with no friends or family or something.

I reached out a hand for a handshake...

So he pulled out a sword...

"Um...?"

He looked surprised.

"I-I'm sorry" He put away his sword and shook my hand. I guess he really is socially awkward. I mean he was the one who introduced himself, and yet he pulled a sword when I reached out a hand, like he's use to being attacked.

"Uh huh..."

"Anyway, you should be claimed soo-" There was a loud sound outside.

"Ah crapbaskets..." I said, I knew what was happening, they were here.


	5. Kin of Azathoth

Okay, so I didn't know exactly what they were, but I knew they were here for me.

"Where is the boy? The kin of the blind idiot god?!"

"Blind... Idiot god?"

"That's something literally straight out of Lovecraft..." Nico said.

"What?"

"Azathoth, the blind idiot god. When he wakes up, existence ends."

"Well we did meet the Egyptian gods..."

"So Branflakes is a Lovecraftian kid?" Thalia asked.

"Do we have to kick him out?" Percy asked, clearly saddened by the idea, despite barely knowing me.

"Well, we don't can't really confirm that he's a Lifecraft-" Chiron started.

"Lovecraft" Nico corrected.

"Yes, we can't confirm it. And we did have Jason and some others here despite them being Roman. But I think we should ask Mr. D, just to be safe."

"Shouldn't we kill the creature?"

"Done." Nico pointed.

The creature was beheaded, hundreds of campers were walking away from the corpse, some missing entire body parts, but most alive... Most.

Impressive.

"So should we give him a last name?"

"... Brando." Percy said.

"Why exactly?" Annabeth asked.

"Dio Brando. We could nickname him Bran Bran"

"Oh gods, Percy you are such a weeb..." Thalia laughed.

We all laughed.

"I like it, " I said.

"Where's Mr. D anyway? We still need to check if Branflakes can stay" Thalia asked.

"You'd think he'd show up when the beast appeared..."

That cant be good...


	6. Guts

"Monster!" We heard.

Of course we ran over to the source of the scream.

It was a man cowering in fear...

Of a kid.

eon777 /art/Gats-Percy-Jackson-OC-547542522 (-Replace the spaces in this URL for a picture of Gats)

"Am I missing something?" I asked.

"That's Dionysus... I've never seen him like this thought..." Annabeth explained

"He exists on the godly plane, you can't see his true form, but he's a monster among gods!" Dionysus yelled.

"What even...?" Nico said.

"Chiron?" Percy looked at Chiron

"I don't know..." Everyone gasped, so I assume Chiron is supposed to know everything.

Then Dionysus looked at me, he turned white

"More monsters!? What have you incompetent children done, bringing these two here!?"

"What's your name kid?" Tahlia walked up to the boy, spear in hand.

"Gats"

"Alright Gats, who are you?"

"Gats"

"I mean tell us about yourself"

"I'm a elder-demigod"

"What even?!" Nico said louder.

"Yes, what does that mean?"

"I'm the son of an elder god"

"And what is an elder God?"

"I think the main one in your universe is supposed to be Chaos. And it's not even that old"

"Are you saying-"

"Yes, there are beings older than Chaos, and that have greater authority."

"Are you from Lovecraft?" Nico asked.

"Howard Phillips Lovecraft Lovecraft is the only other elder demigod I know of from this universe"

"He was a-"

"I just said he was, don't piss me off."

Nico looked hurt.

"Sorry, sorry, I just don't like talking about family..."

He looked at me and froze.

"Brandon!?"

Ah crap baskets...

"Yes, hi." I responded

"Why are you in this universe, kin of Azathoth?"

"Azathoth?!" Nico asked excitedly.

"What?" I had no idea what to say.

A giant slab of metal materialized in front of him.

No...

It as a sword!

"Tell me kin of Azathoth, or I will make you tell me."

Are you kidding?


	7. Battle with an Elder Demigod

He lunged at me. I kicked the blade, and it flew away. Then Gats elbowed me in the nose. I fell back in pain. Percy swung a sword at him, he jumped and seemed to disappear.

Then I saw him standing on Percy's blade! Gats' giant sword rematerialized in his hand and he swung it at Percy's head. Fortunately, Percy was too fast for that and brought his sword from under Gats to block Gats' giant sword.

How is that even possible? Shouldn't Percy's sword have broken? I mean Gats' sword is like two meters.

"Hades he's fast..." Percy muttered.

Gats pulled his sword back and swung again.

Percy blocked again.

"A little help?" He yelled.

Nico jumped in and took out a black sword. He attacked Gats' open side.

Gats caught the blade between two fingers.

"Gods, he's strong too."

Tahlia threw her spear, and hit him directly in the eyes.

His sword disappeared and he moved too fast for me to see. And suddenly, Percy, Nico and Tahlia were on the floor.

"How!?" Thalia asked no one in particular.

I attacked on instinct. I jumped and kicked his blade with both my feet. Gats was pushed back. I flew back as well, jumped and attempted to bring my foot down on his head.

He seemed to disappear again.

A few campers finally got the courage to attack, and walked forward.

"Stay back!" I yelled.

"He's seriously strong, and that blade can probably cut through people from the looks of it."

"Now you're catching on" Gats finally spoke.

"Anyway, all you have to do is tell me why you're in this universe, and we can stop this."

"I don't know, I'm an amnesiac!"

"That's all you had to say." He cracked a smile.


	8. Immortal Demigod?

"So...The fights over?" Percy asked

"As long as none of you kids try to fight me again." Gats responded.

"Kids? Aren't you like 12?!" I asked. Not even sure why I thought that... Was I trying to be funny?

"Bran Bran... He's clearly not 12..." Annabeth finally spoke.

"Anyway, it's time for a prophecy that not even Miss Dare can see-"

Some redhead who was now next to Percy frowned.

"When this boy's ambition crumbles, the world will face the death of gods and man. A death, that can never be escaped."

Suddenly, he disappeared.

"Well that happened." Nico said getting up.

"Ah man, my whole body feels like skata..." Percy said as he got up.

"Skata?" I asked.

"It's a Greek curse-" Annabeth said and hit Percy over the head.

"That he's not supposed to say anymore!"

"Dammit woman I just got my butt handed to me, lay off!" Percy yelled.

I laughed.

Everyone started laughing, even Percy.

"So what should we do with the elder-demigod Dionysus?" Chiron asked.

"We kill him!" Dionysus declared.

"What?!" Percy scowled.

"You heard what the other monster said, he'll end us all!"

They all looked at me.

I smirked.

"Do what you gotta do, but I don't know if you're capable of killing me. You heard what that monster did, smashed my head multiple times."

"Then I'll make you look at me in my divine form."

"If it keeps you all alive, I don't care if I die."

"Heart of imperial gold..." Tahlia said.

"Everyone close your eyes." Dionysus said.

"But-" A camper tried to say.

"Unless you want to die, you'll all close your eyes. Except you Bran Bran."

The way he said Bran Bran pissed me off for some reason...

There was some sort of supernova...

It really hurt...

My eyes burned.

Then it died down.

"How!?" Dionysus yelled.

"I get a feeling that being an elder-demigod, that won't kill me."

"Well that's not fair..." Percy said, his eyes now open.

Dionysus stormed off, not saying a word.


	9. The Big 3 Is Back For Another Mission!

"You're leaving!?" Percy yelled as soon I said I was leaving.

"Yes."

"Why? Everyone here loves you now! You just saved the whole camp!"

"I get a feeling Gats wouldn't have destroyed the whole camp."

He whispered.

"Don't ruin it."

Ruin what?

A spear stabbed me in the back.

"Freaking Hades Thals!" I knew who it was.

"Idiot! You can't leave!"

"Whyyyy?"

"You're an amnesiac, after last night I'm sure you have no idea how to make it in this world!"

"Last night?" Percy tilted his head.

Thalia blushed.

"I-It wasn't like that! We couldn't sleep so we walked around the camp talking!"

"I know."

"What?"

"I was awake too, trying to reach my dad via Iris Messaging, but it wasn't even working!"

"Yes-" We heard Chiron.

"Most of the gods aren't talking to us again."

"Ah, Hercules..."

"Well, that settles it, I'm going to the Empire State Building and have a talk with the gods." I declared.

"I really wanna know how you can know where Mount Olympus is, and not how to heat up a bag of popcorn." Thalia said.

"We agreed not to talk about that!" I yelled.

"Anyway, I may need some help."

"We've established this."

"Percy and Thalia are coming with me." I declared, somehow knowing the limit of people I could bring.

"I think I could allow for at least one more... This isn't your average quest you know." Chiron said.

"And I'm not officially part of the camp."

Chiron smiled.

"Indeed."

"Nico."

"Bro are you really picking the children of the big 3?"

"Yes, aren't you guys supposed to be really broken?"

"Broken?" Thalia asked not knowing of our gaming terms.

"It means overpowered, and yes." Percy answered.

"Hazel and Jason would be a good help too. But I guess this team is good." Nico said, appearing out of a corner.

"Alright Bran Bran, now to get you a weapon."

"I think my kicks are enough, I mean you saw me fight Gats. And I feel my punches are even stronger."

"Then let's go"

"Bran Bran, I'm part of The Hunters, I can't go" Thalia said.

"I'll allow it, seeing the importance of this mission." He heard Artemis.

"Sweet." I said.


End file.
